


Because I Cannot Sleep

by helia7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Yuri arrives home suspiciously late...





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for Synchrinised Screaming  
> promt: Yuri/Otabek - Because I Cannot Sleep
> 
> Thanks to Kiraly again for proofreading

 

_Click. Thud._

I pick up my ears. That’s the sound of the heavy front door on the ground floor, I can recognise it; my hearing is pretty good, you see. Now I rush to the tiny entrance hall, circling around to catch the noises from the staircase.

Yes, it’s you. Finally. The light, soft steps – almost like a cat. Almost.

You stop, keys in the lock.

I can go back to the bedroom now; stretch a little, yawn, and greet you lazily. There’s no need to show how eagerly I waited for you, how worried I was or how I’m dying from hunger. Oh no, the latter you _should_ know. Do you have any idea how late it is?! All the windows are dark in the neighbourhood – I’ve checked them every now and then – and no creatures are down on the streets, neither human nor animal. It’s almost morning! Where have you been for so long?! Why did you leave me here alone, starving?!

But it’s good, you’re finally home and you can serve my dinner. I might even let you scratch my ears.

I stop and look up. Something is wrong with you. What is that smirk on your face and the gleam in your eyes?! There is unfamiliar, dark hair on your coat. And that stench! I sniff. It’s the odour of another human.  Not the old geezer you call ‘coach’, or the young female who feeds me sometimes. It’s not the annoying dog-owner either. Who this strong smell belong to?!  I can feel it on your coat, your clothes; it’s even stronger on your skin.

Hey, don’t you dare to touch me like this! You reek!

“Psssssssh!”

What are you looking at now? Ah, that’s just a piece of paper. You know, I’ve found the fancy paper bag you put on the shelf so carefully yesterday. It’s too bad that the ribbon was made of such a crap material. Its remains are under the bed, if you’re interested.

Why are you yelling at me?! Yes, I had a little nap on the T-shirt in the bag, and I might have played with it too; I liked the striped big cat picture on it. What’s your problem? It isn’t your size anyway.

Now that you’ve finished your little tantrum, give me food. Hey, where are you going, the kitchen is in the other direction! No, you can’t go to bed without providing dinner! And put down that phone. How can you smile so naughtily at that lifeless thing?

But more importantly, give me food. Are you listening to me?!

“Yuri! Yuuuuuuuriiii!”

Hey, I’m right here and starving! What is so interesting on that stupid phone?! Okay, do you think just because I got a little curvy I can’t jump up to the top of the cabinet where you keep those ugly objects you bring home after every competition? Because you’re wrong, insolent human! Don’t you remember how angry you were when that large one got _accidentally_ broken?

You do remember, after all. Good. To atone for this outrageous behaviour of yours I want the best dinner; the juicy, salmon flavoured snacks or trout or… Hey, no, not that! That’s diet-food! It’s gross! You’re insulting me!

I am deeply hurt, Yuri. I feel vexed and aggrieved.

Why are you beckoning to me now? Do you want me to hop on the bed, lay beside you and pet my beautiful fur? Don’t you dream of it! Your stinking clothes are all over the place and you still reek of that foreign human smell. Hasn’t anyone taught you how to clean yourself to get rid of unwanted stench? And I’m peeved anyway.

But I saw where you hid that precious new T-shirt, you see… because I cannot sleep now.


End file.
